


I tried to write your name in the rain

by Sirlancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Falling In Love, Fluffy, Keith loves Lance, Lance loves Shiro, Langst, M/M, Or Is It?, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Red lion is protective of Lance, Shiro is gay, Unrequited Love, angst without happy ending for one character, but - Freeform, keith is gay, klangst, lance is bi, red lion loves lance, shangst, shiro doesn’t love lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: Lance confessed his love for Shiro, but Shiro doesn’t feel the same for him. Keith decides to show Lance that he is loved by someone.





	I tried to write your name in the rain

Lance blushed as he played with his fingers, finally. He was alone with Shiro, and he was gonna tell him how he really felt. With all his courage and hope. Lance opened his mouth. “I love you, Shiro, I always have ever since I was in the garrison.”

There was a sicking pregnant pause. Lance knew what that pause meant. It felt like a knife was stabbing into his gut. But Shiro had to add another knife to Lance’s gut. 

“I don’t feel the same way Lance, right now relationships are inappropriate during this war. This is very disappointing to me that you would even think of yourself before the war.” Shiro said coldly, but calmly. Lance bit his lip with tears burning to come out. But Lance refused to let those tears come down his eyes, not in front of Shiro.

”Besides Lance, I want someone older. Excuse me. Allura needs me.” Shiro than walked out of the room, leaving Lance in his room. 

The tears finally came down Lance’s eyes, they were hot, yet so cold. Lance in a way knew he would be rejected, but he hoped Shiro would be supportive. But..Lance shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. 

Lance wanted to cry, to have someone hold him. But he didn’t want to bother Hunk, Hunk has already dealt with his stupid high school girl crush. Lance thought about the blue lion, but she doesn’t open up for him anymore. Not even for comfort.

Forcing himself to wipe his tears away and walked out of the room. Lance forced his feet to walk to the hanger, he waved to Hunk, Pidge, and even Lotor on the way to the hanger. Hoping that it wouldn’t cause any worried amongst them. 

The red lion’s eyes gold the golden yellow once Lance entered the hanger. The red lion knelt down to Lance. And opened his large mouth for Lance to enter.

Lance force the smile on his face, “Thank you red...this really means a lot to me.” As Lance entered the mouth. Lance walked to the chair and sat down. Pulling his knees to his chest, hugging them as if they were the red lion himself. 

Lance felt the kind warmth of the red lion, it was almost as if the red lion was hugging him. Lance smiled as he closed his eyes. 

**_Safe now_ **

**_Not alone_ **

**_Not anymore_ **

**_Protect you_ **

Lance smiled as he opened his mouth, “Your amazing red..” than Lance told his protector his heartbreaking news. The lion growled in response. “It’s fine red...I can’t force someone to love me..” Lance hugged himself more, thinking of Shiro’s cruel heartbreaking words to Lance’s confession.  ** _  
_**

That day forward, Lance forced himself to act normal. To act if nothing was wrong, and everyone felt for the act. Lance still listened to Shiro’s orders, he still trains and ate at the dinner table. But he didn’t talk to Shiro like he uses too. 

A week went by, and Lance still was heartbroken. But he always went to the red lion for comfort and even talked about planet earth. Which the red lion would purr, and it made Lance feel a bit better.

Keith came back, the Blade of Marmora had wanted Keith to stay at Voltron for a mission which might take a while. And Keith wasn't trained nor ready for. They left him here in order for him to train for a similar mission like this. He even has gotten taller, yet he was still short for a galra. 

Lance was personally glad that Keith was here. And Keith seems to agree, Keith followed Lance everywhere.

But here he was crying his eyes out again but in his room. Afraid that he was annoying the red lion about his crying. 

“You need to stop crying Lance...this is stupid. You have been crying over Shiro for more than a week! Hell even a month maybe...” Lance whispered as he wiped them away. 

Then there was a knock. Lance quickly got up and walked over the door. “Oh hey Keith, what are you doing here?” Lance forced a smirk on his face. The half galra looked at him with a stern concern. “You're sad, why? You eyes have bags under them.” Keith added as he slowly but hesitantly walked in. Lance let him in knowing Keith would have done it anyway. “What are you talking about? I’m just tired is all.” Lance grinned hoping that Keith would fall for it. Keith just glared softly at Lance. 

“Why do you lie like that Lance?” Keith whispered as he put his hand on Lance’s cheek. Lance blushed as he felt Keith’s thumb brush Lance’s temple. “You were crying..” Lance’s eyes widen a bit but then looked down. “Yea I have..” he confessed looking away. 

Two strong arms wrapped around Lance and his eyes widen in surprise. “Do you want to talk about it?” Keith whispered awkwardly. Lance felt more tears coming down, but a small smile was on his face. “Yea, I like that..” Lance wrapped his arms around the now taller Keith.

”You're not very good at this,” Lance said with a small smile. There was a pause until Keith awkwardly shifted a bit. “I’m sorry... I uh..don’t hug often.” Lance just smiled as he closed his eyes. “It’s fine. It’s actually very nice hug.” Lance slowly pulled away as he wiped away tears from his eyes. “Will you believe me if I told you?” Lance asked as he sat down his bed. Keith quickly followed looking at Lance. “Yes, you're a bad liar when you're sad,” Keith said.

Lance just smiled at Keith, “Um...I was rejected. Pretty harshly too..” Lance hesitantly for a moment but Keith put his hand on Lance’s. Lance looked up and smiled softly. “Thank you...I Uh..I was rejected by Shiro.” Lance whispered. “It’s ok if you don’t believe me. It’s hard to believe anyway.” Lance said looking down but then he looked up at Keith. 

Keith’s squeezed Lance’s hand. Lance looked up and saw kindness in Keith’s eyes. Almost a sense of relief in his eyes. “I’m here for you if you wanna talk. I know I’m the last resource you wanna talk to but I’m here for you.” Lance smiled softly at Keith. “Thank you, Keith, no I like this so much.” Lance looked at Keith who gave him a soft smile. “I like your real smile better than your fake,” Keith announced. Lance’s eyes widen but he blushed. 

Keith then got up and looked at Lance’s. “I think you would want some privacy, but if you..you know? Need me, I’ll be in my old room.” Keith said as touched the door and it opened. “See you later alligator,” Lance said waving goodbye to him. Lance than watched the door close, it felt nice being able to talk to someone.

Since then, Lance and Keith have been getting along great. Keith has been teaching Lance how to use a spear and even a sword. Keith thinks Lance is more of a Jedi based on how he holds the sword. And Lance has been repaying Keith’s kindness by showing him how to use a gun. Keith isn’t very good but Lance has been patient with him. 

“Bring pillows and blankets,” Lance said as he grabbed his own. Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why?” Lance grinned, “So we can have a blanket fort and sleepover in the red lion.” Keith eyebrow still raised. “I have been bonding with red like this. And don’t worry, I always ask before I do it. This morning I asked if I could sleep over in him and he said yes.” Lance than gave a small shy smile. “Plus I think red misses you. And I think he’ll like you hanging out with him.” 

Keith smiled as he chuckled a bit. “Yea, I would like that too.” 

“Than go get your pillows and blankets! We gotta make a pillow fort!” Lance said as he hugged his pillows. Keith shook his head with a grin but walked off away from Lance to get his things. Lance smiled as he walked out of the room with a big smile on his face until he bumped into someone, making all of the pillows and blankets falling onto the floor. 

”oh man I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there-“ Lance’s ocean eyes looked up at Shiro’s stormy eyes. “Sorry, Shiro didn’t see you there..” Lance said as he picked up the blankets and pillows. “Where are you going?” Shiro question as he picked up the pillow near him. 

‘Not now..please not now.” Lance said, he still wasn’t over Shiro. He stilled loved the man and being with Shiro alone hurt him so much. 

“I and Keith are heading to the red lion..we gonna make a blanket fort- I mean a pillow fort. I thought it would be a good bonding thing to do with my lion and Keith.” Lance said as Shiro handed him the pale blue pillow. Shiro gave Lance a gentle smile, Lance hated that he loved that smiled. “That sounds good Lance.” Was all Shiro could say. Lance just nodded walked past Shiro.

”Oh, Lance,”

Lance looked back at him to Shiro give him a guilty look. “I’m sorry..” was all that Shiro said, but Lance’s turn around and walked away. Walking to the hanger to red.

Red kneel down to Lance, Lance smiled as he put his hand on the large cat's nose. "I got a surprise for you boy," Lance said with a smile as he patted the robot lion's nose. Red only purred, but then it stops and sees Keith as he walks in. Then the lion opened his mouth to let the previous red paladin and the new paladin in. 

Lance just smiled as he walked then he felt Keith softly grabbed his hand. Lance blushed but he smiled as he held Keith's. "Do you like it?" Lance questioned. The look only purred which only made Lance smile more. "Good, I'm glad," Lance said. Keith looked around and set the blankets down. "First we'll set one blanket down. That'll be the vase of our blanket fort." Lance said as he put a blanket down on the floor. Lance than grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around the paladin chair. Then he used one of the large pillows as to hold the blanket. It almost looked like a teepee. Keith looked at it for a minute and then looked at Lance. "That's it?" he question.

Lance just smiled grinned and got on his knees to climb in, into the blanket fort. "Now we can use the rest of the pillows and blankets to make it more comfortable." Keith grabbed the blankets and pillows that he had put on the floor. And crawled into the fort, afraid he'll ruin the thing that Lance had made. 

“So what now?" Keith question as he sat laid on his belly with Lance, his elbows supporting him. "Anything," Lance said smiling. Keith thought for a moment. "You and the red lion been bonding?" Lance smiled with a nod. "Yea, I tell him mostly everything now. My insecurities, my homesickness, loneliness, and my hopes and dreams." Lance said as looked at Keith. 

"He's really sweet, and I feel like he's actually listening."Keith just smiled listening to Lance, Lance just smiled.

Keith than leaned in, Lance's eyes widen a bit as Keith closed his eyes. Then Keith presses his lips onto Lance's. Lance's blush eyes widen looking at Keith. Than Keith pulled away looking at Lance. "Shit! I'm sorry, I'll go!" 

Keith forces himself out of the fort. "No, please stay! We'll talk Keith-..." Lance was too late. Keith walked out of the lion, Lance felt guilty and felt tears came down his eyes. 

"Oh god Red... What am I going to do?..." Lance than grabbed Keith's pillow and hugged it. Holding it close to him, "Since Keith came back. I..I haven't thought of Shiro. God, I think I'm in love with him." Lance than felt the warmth of red. Lance smiled as he felt the vibration of Red's purrs.

Lance didn't sleep at all that night, Lance quickly got out of the chair and headed to Keith's room. But he saw Keith at his own door, Lance walked to Keith. 

"Keith..." Lance said as he walked to Keith, "Lance..."

Lance took Keith's hand, "Let's talk ok?... Please, I want too." Keith looked at him and gave him a slight nod. 

They walked into Lancs's room, they had left the bedroom door open and he looked down. "Keith, How do you feel about me?.." Lance asked him, Keith looked at him with sad eyes. 

"I'm in love you, I been since I first saw you." Lance's eyes widen looking at Keith. "I know, you love Shiro. But I want you to feel love, like you deserve." Keith than rested his hand on Lance's cheek. "And I'll do anything for you to know that." Lance felt tears come down his eyes. "I have never been so happy, I forgot about Shiro when I'm with you. And I fell in love with you." Lance than looked down. "I don't want you to feel like your a replacement. Because I do love you. But-" 

"Than that's how that matters then." As Keith rested his forehead on to Lance's. "And I know you love me, and no, you're not replacing me." Lance couldn't help smile as Keith wiped away the tears. "Can we keep things slow? I want you to feel loved by me." Lance said and Keith nodded. "As you wish." Keith whispered.

"Can I kiss you?" Keith whispered, Lance giggles and nodded. "Please." Keith than leaned in and kissed Lance softly on his lips.

Little did the new couple noticed someone listening to every word.

Shiro covered his mouth as tears came down his eyes. Holding blue alien flowers for Lance.  Oh god, he should have told Lance he loved him. That he loved him more than anything. Or at least tell Lance to wait for him. He's been getting terrible nightmares about him hurting Lance. He loved Lance so much, get thought maybe if he lied to Lance. He'll wait for him, but instead, he broke the boy. 

Now he was too late, Lance loved Keith now. Not him. A cruel chuckle can't from his head. 

**Karma is a bitch huh?**

Shiro forces himself up and wiped away his tears. This is how Lance must have felt the same thing.

Now he'll go write Lance's name in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s was inspired by a lot of unrequited shance fanfics, but there was a twist.


End file.
